wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wags the Dog
"Wags" is a tall, brown, big nosed, furry dog with the floppy ears and a happy face with a big W on his chest. He was the last of the Wiggly Friends to be created. He has had several songs named after him. He was created by Anthony because he knew kids liked dogs. Wags first appeared in Big Red Car but he does not speak but has high-pitched barking. We're able to hear Wags' thoughts in some episodes of TV Series 2, but he doesn't speak until It's Time to Wake Up Jeff. He hasn't spoken since Go Santa Go. Costume Performers * Alex Harfield (1995) * Jacqui Field (1995) * Paul Paddick (1996, 1998, 2013) * Donna Halloran (1996) * Georgia Troy Barnes (1996) * Edward Rooke (1997-2000) * Paul Field (1998) * Troy Johnston (1999) * Cameron Lewis (2000) * Andrew McCourt (2001-2003) * Kristy Talbot (2003-2007, 2009, 2011) * Adrian Quinnell (2007, 2010-2012) * Mario Martinez-Diaz (2008) * Karl Shore (2010-2011) * Nicole Camage (2011) * Kelly Hamilton (2011, 2013) * Lachlan Gillespie (2012-2013) * Nick Hutchinson (2012-present) * Anthony Field (2013) * Lauren Hannaford (2013) * Dominic Field (2014) Voice Talents *Mic Conway (1995-present) *Paul Field (2013-present) See Also Wags the Dog Voice Comparison Costume Models Wags the Dog Through the Years Gallery File:WagstheDog.jpg|Wags in his debut File:WagsandMurray.jpg|Wags and Murray File:JeffandWags.jpg|Jeff and Wags File:GregandWags.jpg|Wags and Greg File:DorothyandWags.jpg|Dorothy and Wags File:WagsandCassandraHalloran.jpg|Wags and Cassie Halloran File:HenryandWags.jpg|Wags and Henry File:WagsinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Wags in "Big Red Car" credits File:WagstheDogTriviaFacts.png|Trivia facts about Wags the Dog File:WagsinTheWiggles'Concert.jpg|Wags in The Wiggles' concert WagsinBigRedCarTour.png|Wags in Big Red Car Tour File:WagsatSchool.jpg|Wags at school File:Wagsin1996.jpg|Wags in 1996 backstage clip File:WagsinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Wags in "Wake Up Jeff!" File:WagsatHoytsCinema.jpg|Wags at Hoyts Cinema File:WagsandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Wags and Captain Feathersword WagsinWakeUpJeff!Epilogue.jpg|Wags in "Wake Up Jeff!" epilogue WagsonCarolsintheDomain.jpg|Wags on "Carols in the Domain" WagsinWiggledance!.jpg|Wags the Dog in "Wiggledance! Live in Concert". WagsandtheAudience.jpg|Wags and the audience WagsandEmmaRyan.jpg|Wags and Emma Ryan WagsandSian.jpg|Wags and Sian Ryan WagsinWiggledance!EndCredits.jpg|Wags in "Wiggledance!" end credits WagsTheDog-WiggledancePhoto.jpg|Wags' rare costume WagsTheDog-WiggledancePhoto2.jpg|Wags' rare costume WagstheDog'sRareCostume.jpg|Wags' rare costume WagsinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Wags in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" WagsatManlyBeach.jpg|Wags at Manly Beach WagstheDogPlushToy.jpg|Wags plush toy WagsinWigglesStickerBook.jpg|Wags in Wiggles sticker book File:Wagsin1997.jpg|Wags in 1997 WagsatTheWigglesMoviePremiere.png|Wags at The Wiggles Movie Premiere TheWigglesMovie714.jpg|Wags and Mic Conway TheWigglesMovie752.jpg|Wags and Wally the Great TheWigglesMovie766.png|Wags in "The Wiggles Movie" TheWigglesMovie774.png|Wags and Cartwhelle TheWigglesMovie794.png|Wags and Fluffy Wags1997Cartoon.jpg|Cartoon of Wags WagsinYummyYummy1998.jpg|Wags in "Yummy Yummy" 1998 WagsandhisTeddyBear.jpg|Wags and his teddy bear WagsinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Wags in "Wiggle Time" 1998 WagsandJessicaHalloran.jpg|Wags and Jessie Halloran WagsinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Wags in "The Wiggles Big Show" WagsinTheWigglesBigShowDeletedScene.jpg|Wags in "The Wiggles Big Show" deleted scene WagsinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|Wags in "The Wiggles" TV Series WagsinAnthony'sFriend.jpg|Wags in "Anthony's Friend" WagsinFoodman.jpg|Wags in "Foodman" WagsinMurray'sShirt.jpg|Wags in "Murray's Shirt" WagsinBuildingBlocks.jpg|Wags in "Building Blocks" WagsinJeffTheMechanic.jpg|Wags in "Jeff The Mechanic" WagsinLilly.jpg|Wags in "Lilly" WagsinZardoZap.jpg|Wags in "Zardo Zap" WagsinTheParty.jpg|Wags in "The Party" WagsinWiggleOpera.jpg|Wags in "Wiggle Opera" WagsinHaircut.jpg|Wags in "Haircut" WagsinFunnyGreg2.jpg|Wags in "Funny Greg" WagsandFrank.jpg|Wags and Frank WagsandFrankinPicture.jpg|Wags' teeth in Captain Feathersword's picture WagsinSlowStreet.jpg|Wags in Slow Street WagsatPiratePark.jpg|Wags at Pirate Park WagstheDogFlagTransition.jpg|Wags the Dog flag transition WagsinTootToot!.jpg|Wags in "Toot Toot!" WagsandSamMoran.jpg|Wags and Sam Moran WagsinTootToot!Epilogue.jpg|Wags in "Toot Toot!" epilogue StorytimewithAnthony5.png|Wags in "A Day with the Wiggles" PC Game File:WagsinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Wags in "The Wiggles Live at Disneyland" File:WagsinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Wags in "The Wiggles Live at Disneyland" epilogue PuppetWagstheDog.jpg|Wags in puppet form WagsinWiggleFood.jpg|Wags in "Wiggles World" TV Series WagsinManners.jpg|Wags in "Manners" WagsinOh!WigglesVideos.jpg|Wags in "Oh! Wiggles Videos" preview WagsonHeyHeyIt'sSaturday.jpg|Wags on "Hey Hey It's Saturday" Wags,JackandEmma.jpg|Wags, Jack and Emma WagsinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Wags in "The Wiggly Big Show" WagsandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Wags and Officer Beaples WagsinWigglyBackstage.jpg|Wags in Wiggly backstage WagsinTheWigglyBigShowEpilogue.jpg|Wags in "The Wiggly Big Show" epilogue WagsandSantaClaus.jpg|Wags and Santa WagsandFloraDoor.jpg|Wags and Flora Door WagsandBen.jpg|Wags and Ben Murray CavemanWagstheDog.jpg|Caveman Wags WagsinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Wags in "It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World" Wags'CartoonTitle.gif|Wags' cartoon title AnthonyLovesHisFood20.jpg|Wags in "Anthony Loves His Food" electronic story book WagsinYuleBeWiggling-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Wags in "Yule Be Wiggling: Behind the Scenes" File:WagsatAustralia'sWonderland.jpg|Wags at Australia's Wonderland WagsinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Wags in "Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party" File:Wagsin2001.jpg|Wags in 2001 WagsinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Wags in "Yule Be Wiggling" TheChristmasFairy2.jpg|Wags in "The Christmas Fairy" electronic storybook WagsinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Wags in "Wiggly Party" concert WagsinWigglySafari-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Wags in "Behind the Scenes of Wiggly Safari" WagsinWigglySafari.jpg|Wags in "Wiggly Safari" WagsinTVSeries3.jpg|Wags in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series WagsinWiggleBay.jpg|Wags in "Wiggle Bay" WagsatSydneyAcademy.jpg|Wags at Sydney Academy WagsinMacy'sThanksgivingDayParade.jpg|Wags in Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade WagsatSpaceDancingPremiere.jpg|Wags at "Space Dancing" premiere WagsinSpaceDancing.jpg|CGI version of Wags in "Space Dancing" WagsinTeenyWeenyLand.jpg|Wags in Teeny Weeny Land WagsinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Wags in "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" File:Wagsin2003.jpg|Wags in 2003 WagsinTheTaiwaneseWiggles.jpg|Wags in "The Taiwanese Wiggles" WagsinEverybodyWiggle!.jpg|Wags in "Everybody Wiggle!" WagstheDogToyFigure.jpg|Wags toy figure WagsasSantaClaus.jpg|Wags as Santa Claus File:WagsinTopoftheTots.jpg|Wags in "Top of the Tots" WagsandKristyTalbot.jpg|Wags and Kristy Talbot WagsinTopoftheTotsCredits.png|Wags in "Top of the Tots" end credits WigglyWork18.jpg|Wags in "Wiggly Work" electronic storybook Wagsin2004.jpg|Wags in 2004 File:WagsinTheDorothytheDinosaurShow.jpg|Wags in "The Dorothy the Dinosaur Show" WagsinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Wags in "Cold Spaghetti Western" HowWagsAlmostMissedTheShow!25.jpg|Wags in "How Wags Almost Missed the Show!" electronic storybook WagsinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Wags in "Santa's Rockin'!" WagsandBarryWilliams.png|Wags and Barry Williams WagsinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Wags in "Live Hot Potatoes!" WagsinTVSeries4.jpg|Wags in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series BowWowWow(episode)37.png|Little Wags WagsinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Wags in "Sailing Around the World" WagsandPaulJames.jpg|Wags and Paul James JeffandtheLumpyMattress17.jpg|Wags in "Jeff and the Lumpy Mattress" File:Wagsin2005.jpg|Wags in 2005 WagsinDorothytheDinosaur'sDanceParty.jpg|Wags in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Dance Party" WagsinTheLatinAmericanWiggles.jpg|Wags in "The Latin American Wiggles" WagsonDisneyChannelAsia.jpg|Wags on Disney Channel Asia File:WagsatHollandParkWestPreschool.jpg|Wags at Holland Park West Preschool WagsinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Wags in "Little Rock" concert WagsandAdrianQuinnell.jpg|Wags and Adrian Quinnell WagsatWigglesWorld.jpg|Wags at "Wiggles World" theme park WagsinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Wags in "Wiggledancing! USA" WagsinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Wags in "Santa's Rockin'!" concert WagsinFruityFun.jpg|Wags in Series 2 of "The Wiggles Show" TV Series WagsinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Wags in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" WagsinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Wags in "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!" WagsinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Wags in "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat" File:WagsinMariachiAnimation.jpg|Wags in Mariachi Animation WagsandCraigFerguson.jpg|Wags and Craig Wagsin2006.jpg|Wags in 2006 WagsandPaulField.jpg|Paul Field and Wags the Dog WagsinDorothytheDinosaur'sDancePartyPromo.jpg|Wags in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Dance Party" promo WagsandBrett.jpg|Wags and Brett WagsinLights,Camera,Action!.jpg|Wags in "Lights, Camera, Action!" WagsinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Wags in "Racing to the Rainbow" WagsinRacingtotheRainbowEpilogue.jpg|Wags in "Racing to the Rainbow" epilogue WagsinGettingStrong!Original.jpg|Wags in "Getting Strong!" original WagsinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Wags in "The Wiggles' DANCE! Tour" File:WagsonTheTodayShow.jpg|Wags on "The Today Show" File:WagsonCarolsbyCandlelight.jpg|Wags on Carols by Candlelight WagsinWiggledancing!.jpg|Wags in "Wiggledancing!" WagsinWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|Wags in "Wiggledancing!" epilogue WagsinNewYork22.jpg|Wags in "Wags in New York" electronic storybook WagsinGettingStrong!.jpg|Wags in "Getting Strong" WagsandSam.jpg|Wags and Sam WagsMixesSomeColors6.jpg|Wags in "Wags Mixes Some Colors" electronic storybook WagsinDorothytheDinosaur'sParty.jpg|Wags in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Party" WagsatDorothy'sHouse.jpg|Wags at Dorothy's house WagsinDorothy'sGarden.jpg|Wags in Dorothy's garden Dorothy'sTeaParty5.jpg|Wags in "Dorothy's Tea Party" electronic storybook File:WagsandLucia.jpg|Wags and Anthony's daughter, Lucia File:WagsinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Wags in "Pop Go the Wiggles" WagsinTVSeries6-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Wags in "Wiggle and Learn" TV Series: Behind the Scenes" WagsinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Wags in "Pop Go the Wiggles Show" WagsinDorothy'sMemoryBook.jpg|Wags in "Dorothy's Memory Book" WagsinDorothy'sMemoryBookEndCredits.jpg|Wags in "Dorothy's Memory Book" end credits WagsinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Wags in "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" WagsandMarioMartinez-Diaz.jpg|Wags and Mario Martinez-Diaz WagsinMoveandGroove.jpg|Wags in "Wiggle and Learn" TV Series WagsinTheKingofSwing.jpg|Wags in "Wags and Dorothy" segments WagsatSixFlagsNewEngland.jpg|Wags at Six Flags New England WagsatWigglyPlayCenter.jpg|Wags at Wiggly Play Center WagsinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Wags in "Sing a Song of Wiggles" File:WagsinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Wags in "The Wiggles Go Bananas!" CartoonWagsinWiggleTime!Website.jpg|Cartoon Wags in "Wiggle Time" website WagsinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!.jpg|Wags in "The Wiggles' Big Big Show!" WagsandMeganBolton.jpg|Wags and Megan Bolton WagsinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!EndCredits.jpg|Wags in "The Wiggles' Big Big Show!" end credits Wagsin2009.jpg|Wags in 2009 File:WagsatSixFlags.jpg|Wags at Six Flags File:WagsatComcastArena.jpg|Wags at Comcast Arena WagsinCTPPIXParade.jpg|Wags in CTTPPIX Parade File:WagsonHotPoppin'PopcornSet.jpg|Wags on "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" set File:WagsinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Wags in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" WagsintheBigRedCar.jpg|Wags in the Big Red Car WagsTheDogAnimated.jpg|Cartoon version of Wags in "Dorothy the Dinosaur Meets Santa Claus" WagsSleeping.jpg|Wags sleeping in bed from "Dorothy the Dinosaur Meets Santa Claus" WagsinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Wags in "Big Big Show in the Round" WagsandRingotheRingmaster.jpg|Wags and Ringo the Ringmaster WagsinHotPotatoes!TheBestoftheWiggles.jpg|Wags in "Hot Potatoes: The Best of the Wiggles" WagsinLet'sEat!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Wags in "Let's Eat: Behind the Scenes" WagsinLet'sEat.jpg|Wags the Dog in "Let's Eat" WagsatWhiteWaterWorld.jpg|Wags at Whitewater World WagsinWigglyCircus.jpg|Wags in "Wiggly Circus" concert WagsandSimon.jpg|Simon and Wags WagsinDorothy'sRockin'Christmas.jpg|Wags in "Dorothy's Rockin' Christmas" WagsinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Wags in "Greatest Hits in the Round" WagsinAustraliaDayConcert.jpg|Wags in "Australia Day Concert" WagsinDorothy'sTravelingShowOpeningSequence.jpg|Wags in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Traveling Show" opening sequence WagsinDorothytheDinosaur'sTravelingShow.jpg|Wags in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Traveling Show" WagsinDorothy'sTravellingShowEndCredits.jpg|Wags in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Traveling Show" end credits WagsinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Wags in "Ukulele Baby!" FruitSalad-WigglySongtime!Prologue.jpg|Wags on "Wiggly Songtime!" WagsinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!.jpg|Wags in "The Wiggles' Big Birthday!" WagsinUkuleleBaby!LiveinConcert.jpg|Wags in "Ukulele Baby!" concert WagsandEmmaWatkins.jpg|Wags and Emma Watkins WagsinParis,France.jpg|Wags in Paris, France WagsatPontd'lena.jpg|Wags at Pont d'lena WagsinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Wags in "It's Always Christmas With You" WagstheDogExhibit.jpg|Wags as Powerhouse Museum exhibit WagstheDogPrototypeDoll.jpg|Wags as a prototype doll WagsinLookBothWays-2011.jpg|Wags in "Look Both Ways" 2011 music video WagsinBigBirthdayShow.jpg|Wags in "Big Birthday Show" Wagsin2012.jpg|Wags in 2012 WagsinSurferJeffOpeningSequence.jpg|Wags in "Surfer Jeff" opening sequence WagsinSurferJeff.jpg|Wags in "Surfer Jeff" Wags,FergusandJuniorField.jpg|Wags, Fergus and Junior Field WagsandFergusField.jpg|Wags and Fergus Field WagsandJuniorField.jpg|Wags and Junior Field WagsandGinotheGenie.jpg|Wags and Gino the Genie WagsatDreamworld.jpg|Wags at Dreamworld WagsinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Wags in "Getting Strong" concert WagsinCelebration!.jpg|Wags in "Celebration!" WagsinCelebration!DeletedScene.jpg|Wags in "Celebration!" deleted scene WagsandEmma.jpg|Wags and Emma WagsandLachyGillespie.jpg|Wags and Lachy Gillespie WagsinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Wags in "Christmas Celebration Tour!" WagsinDorothytheDinosaur'sBeachParty.jpg|Wags in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party" WagsinTakingOff!.jpg|Wags in "Taking Off!" WagsandLachy.jpg|Wags and Lachy WagsatTowerofLondon.jpg|Wags at Tower of London WagsinFurryTalesOpeningSequence.jpg|Wags in "Furry Tales" opening sequence WagsinFurryTales.jpg|Wags in "Furry Tales" WagsinClovelly.jpg|Wags in Clovelly WagsatSydneyCricketGround.jpg|Wags at Sydney Cricket Ground WagsinTVSeries7EndCredits.jpg|Wags in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" end credits WagsinTakingOff!Concert.jpg|Wags in "Taking Off!" concert WagsinPumpkinFace.jpg|Wags in "Pumpkin Face" WagsandWigglesGoodyBag.jpg|Wags and Wiggles goody bag ToyWagsPlayingHarmonica.jpg|Toy Wags playing harmonica MainPageWags.jpg|Wags in his main page picture WagsinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Wags in "Go Santa Go!" WagsonTheDailyEdition.jpg|Wags on "The Daily Edition" WagsinReady,Steady,Wiggle!Tour.jpg|Wags in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle! Tour" WagsinApplesandBananas.jpg|Wags in "Apples and Bananas" WagsinWiggleHouse.jpg|Wags in "Wiggle House" File:WagsinTVSeries8.png|Wags in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" TV Series 2 File:Wagsin2015.jpg|Wags in 2015 WagsinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Wags in "Rock & Roll Preschool" WagsonNationalPuppyDay.jpg|Wags on National Puppy Day RobloxScreenShot12092015_175656936.png|Wags in Roblox WagsinTheWiggles'ReunionConcert.jpg|Wags in The Wiggles 'Reunion Concert Storytime_with_Anthony_-_Balloon_selection_1.png|Wags In A Day With The Wiggles 13244642_10153523001816466_2697642282910762928_n.jpg|Wags in 2016 dogb.png|Cartoon Wags skating 102904 TheWiggles JM164_edited.jpg|Wags in the 2003-2005 Tour $_42.JPG|Wags Plush $_41.JPG|Wags Giant Plush $_26.JPG|Wags Huge Plush $_22.JPG|Wags Wiggly Buddies Plush $_108.JPG|Wags Backpack wags_60cm.jpg|Large Wags Doll ca65121.jpg|Wags Plush $T2eC16d,!zcE9s4g3hwjBR3J8bUGig--60_57.JPG|Wags Cuddle Plush $_109.JPG|Wags 18 in Plush $_110.JPG|Giant Wags Plush $_111.JPG|Wags Singing Doll 14199231_1224356667606332_4522197015968132136_n.jpg|Wags and Joshua Finally s-l4400.jpg|Wags Stamper DSC_0778.JPG|Wags on Anthony's shoulders IMG_8791.jpg|Wags upside down 255736_10151706621152018_1255225989_n.jpg|Wags and Ella P1040541.JPG|Wags in Rove Live dorothy 004.jpg|Wags and Shaun K IMG_1798.JPG|Wags and a boy the-wiggles-dreamworld-fun-on-the-gold-coast-famil41.jpg|Wags and some kids Queensland holiday pictures 101.jpg|Wags in the park 33871_448652870896_656370896_5132632_8195556_n.jpg|Wags and a boy Dreamworld 16pg.jpg|Wags and Fairy Clare See Also *Dorothy the Dinosaur *Henry the Octopus *Captain Feathersword Category:Characters Category:Wiggle Friends Category:1995 Category:Mascots/Puppets Category:Families Category:Chase people Category:Space Dancing Characters Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:Wiggly Group Members Category:Male Characters Category:2015 Category:Barefooted Characters Category:Dogs Category:Lovers Category:Sleepy Characters Category:Galleries Category:Drummers Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 5 Category:Series 6 Category:Series 7 Category:Series 8 Category:Mascots Category:Guitarists Category:Animals Category:Tritagonists Category:Tall Characters Category:2016